


Hands-on work

by kiki_92



Series: 1k requests [1]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23599648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiki_92/pseuds/kiki_92
Summary: “This is not a porn movie, James,” Mute said with a serious face, even though the corners of his lips quirked up in the ghost of a smile.“What’s stopping you from turning it into one?”
Relationships: Mark "Mute" Chandar/James "Smoke" Porter
Series: 1k requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698691
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Hands-on work

**Author's Note:**

> **Anonymous asked:** If the space is still there, could we get a top mute? (Smoke/mute ship) congrats for 1,000!!!!!

Smoke was bored. For anyone who knew him, such a statement would bring forth a foreboding feeling, a pervasive worry of what he might do to stave off the ennui. Of course, Smoke would cackle in delight if he knew the reaction he provoked, especially since he wasn’t planning anything too over-the-top. At least for now.

His first idea had been to go find Bandit and see what two minds could come up with, but the German was busy training. And Mute had banished him from the workshop, citing he needed to work and Smoke was distracting him. Heh, just because he’d been kissing Mute’s neck while whispering suggestions. To be fair, some of the suggestions had been work related, at first. However, Mute was too invested in his little project and now Smoke was alone, bored, and still a little horny.

The dorms were empty, which was a bit of a bummer since he’d been hoping to find someone, anyone -even Thatcher- and making his boredom their problem. On the other hand, being alone meant he could safely indulge in another type of entertainment, and that sounded so tempting. 

Lounging on his bed, Smoke took out his phone and started browsing videos. It was difficult to find something interesting, most of what he was seeing was either too boring for his tastes or something he'd already masturbated to before. In the end, he settled for an old favorite of his, if only because the guy had a certain resemblance to Mute. This made it so easy for Smoke to immerse himself in the fantasy that it was him doing all that to Mute. Damn, it was a blessing the guy in the video never talked, but the whimpers were making his blood boil. 

Still lying down, Smoke shimmied out of his trousers and teased his almost erect cock until he was achingly hard. Smoke didn't stop there, he continued with the light and fleeting touches, a desperate need to get some relief taking over him and distracting him from the video. Only then, he finally gave in and stroked himself in earnest, bucking into his tight fist and imagining it was something else. 

“You could have put a sock on the doorknob.”

The video moans might have masked the noise of Mute coming into the room, especially taking into account Mute was usually pretty quiet. Leering at him, Smoke gave his cock a slow stroke. “Why, do you not like the show, babe?”

Mute’s face was set on a skeptical expression, but his eyes lingered on Smoke’s hand and dick, and the droplets of precum that dripped when he swept his thumb over the sensitive head. Despite that momentary distraction, Mute turned around without a word and started searching for something under his bed, then checking the drawers, then the bedside table. His apparent lack of interest only made Smoke want his attention even more.

“I could use your help,” Smoke drawled, moaning shamelessly as his fist moved faster over the red and dripping erection. “I feel like I could break glass with my prick, it even hurts a bit. You could kiss it better.”

“This is not a porn movie, James,” Mute said with a serious face, even though the corners of his lips quirked up in the ghost of a smile.

“What’s stopping you from turning it into one?” he shot back, a smug and challenging smirk blooming on his face. “C’mon babe, just a little sucking, that’s all I ask.”

Dropping his search for whatever it was that he wanted, Muted got closer to Smoke’s bed, crossing his arms and regarding him coolly. “You want me to forget about this project I’m working on to give you a blowjob, is that what you’re saying?”

Smoke made a half-shrug, opening his legs wider to give Mute a better view of his cock and balls while smirking at the younger defender. He could see Mute’s indifferent facade slowly crumbling, and Smoke made a low satisfied sigh as he pumped his cock. That was the last straw. Mute wrapped his hand around Smoke’s erection and pushed his hand away, gripping him in a teasing light touch. He was wearing his gloves, and Jesus that shouldn’t be so hot, should it? The contrast of the dark fabric against his skin and the texture of the leather rubbing against his cock had Smoke shivering in delight.

“That doesn’t sound fair,” Mute said, the rubber tips of the gloves petting his balls. “What’s in it for me?”

“Whatever you want,” Smoke laughed, thrusting up into the cool glove in search of more friction. He grew impatient when Mute didn’t react in any way, barely providing stimulation and definitely not moving to suck him off. His little whine of complaint finally brought Mute to do something, even if that was taking his hands off of Smoke. “What are you-?”

Mute threw the lube at him, which Smoke failed to catch on time and it landed on the bed next to his head. “Prepare yourself, I don’t want to mess up my gloves.”

With a knowing grin, Smoke uncapped the tube and poured lube on his fingers. If Mute wanted to play, play he would. He slid two fingers inside himself, knowing he could take it, especially when the digits were so slick and slippery. If he was doing this to someone else, to Mute, he’d take his sweet time and make sure to hit the right spots every so often to leave him trembling with want. However, Smoke was only interested in efficiency right now, and to be completely honest he didn’t mind the discomfort of doing this quickly, not if that meant getting Mute to touch him sooner. 

“I’m ready, babe.” Smoke looked at him, noticing the bulge in Mute’s trousers with satisfaction. “Do you need me to prepare you too?”

He didn’t seem to need much help, since he was already opening his trousers, just enough to get his cock out so Smoke could lube it up. The feeling of Mute’s gloves gripping his thighs was as unfamiliar as it was arousing. Smoke could have held his own legs in place, but he quite liked letting Mute fold him like that, pinning him in place and towering over him. 

The stretch of Mute’s cock filling him was exquisite, the sting of pain mixing with pleasure and creating a heady and intoxicating combination. Mute wasn’t exactly gentle, rocking into him with wild abandon as soon as it was clear that Smoke was ready for it. He didn’t mind, he was so horny and worked up that the fast pace felt like a blessing, the blunt head of Mute’s cock pressing against his prostate with nearly every thrust and Smoke was in heaven.

It wasn’t particularly surprising that Mute came first, eyes closed in pleasure and groaning quietly as he always did, filling Smoke with cum. And while that was an image Smoke knew he’d masturbate to in the future, he was still a bit disappointed the fun had come to an end. “Ah fuck, I was so close! Help me get off?”

“I thought you wanted me to blow you?” Still balls deep inside him, Mute regarded him with barely hidden amusement.

“You took your payment in advance, huh? Yess, I…” Smoke sucked in a breath when Mute pulled out. Part of him wanted to ask to get fingered as well, because after this pounding he wanted  _ more _ , but he knew Mute wasn’t fond of the mess it would imply right now, when Smoke was overflowing with his cum. And he didn’t seem inclined to take off his gloves either.

All these thoughts fled from Smoke’s mind when his erection was enveloped in the wet warmth of his boyfriend’s mouth. Mute was amazing at this, applying the right amount of suction and licking and Smoke’s eyes were rolling in ecstasy. This was a million times better than jerking off to porn as he’d been doing, and it didn’t take long for him to reach his peak, moaning as he shot his release down Mute’s throat.

“You’re the best,” Smoke panted, his fingers combing through Mute’s hair lovingly as he basked in the afterglow of such an intense high. Mute snorted disbelievingly at this statement, and yeah, maybe Smoke was running his mouth carelessly in his post-orgasmic haze, but he meant it. “Shower?”

“No way, I actually want to finish my project. See you later.” 

With that and a quick peck on his lips, Mute tucked himself back into his pants and left, presumably to the workshop. Fucking unbelievable. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can say hi and see what I'm currently up to on [my tumblr](http://r6shippingdelivery.tumblr.com/) or even on [my twitter](https://twitter.com/kikipeachywitch) !


End file.
